


All part of the job

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff and Angst, General au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack gets a sudden alarm about an explosion at the dedication of a new science wing, followed by an alert that "he's" dead. Only Jack wasn't the oneatthe science wing.It was Tim.One of my much-older fics I posted on tumblr but not here. Migrating a few stories over in the next few days :)





	All part of the job

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Jack-loves-Tim-so-goddamn-much train woo woo! Also on my tumblr [here.](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/143584053625/all-part-of-the-job)

It was at the new science wing opening that the alerts came from. 

An explosion from as of yet unknown causes completely blew out the labs, the walls, and the podium where dedication speeches and the usual Hyperion propaganda jerk-fest had been taking place.

Rescue teams weren’t on scene yet, notifications and alerts coming through that many people were injured or dead, chemical fires were starting to spread, and most importantly, an alert stating that Handsome Jack was dead.

Only Handsome Jack wasn’t _at_ the dedication, his double was. Tim. Tim had been the one making speeches and sending hype. Tim had agreed to do the dedication in exchange for a patented Jack-massage. And Tim had been standing on that podium when everything had gone to hell. And the tracker Tim kept on his wrist that monitored his vitals was currently reporting that Handsome Jack was dead.

The actual Jack was sprinting through Helios, taking backways and unknown shortcuts to get to the new wing as fast as humanly possible. Tim couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t. Jack just had to get there. If he could only get there, he could do something. He _had_ to be able to do something. He was Handsome _freakin’_ Jack. If _he_ couldn’t do anything, then what the hell was the point of all his power?

The acrid smell of chemical smoke met his nose before the sight, sounds of screams and cries of pain echoing to him in the chaos. Cement and glass and metal littered the floor; pieces of the bran-new infrastructure destroyed with organic running reds mixed in. Jack ignored it all, trying to locate Tim and stepping haphazardly over the rubble and debris. 

The rescue teams just arriving looked at Jack with shock and confusion, intent on retrieving the CEO’s body. He shouted at them to do their fucking job and find him, only creating more confusion.

Jack tracked Tim’s comm, eyes peeled but hard to see as smoke pricked at his eyes and burned in his lungs. He picked up a large piece of wall, bracing himself for the sight beneath it. 

He found Tim’s comm, crushed and sparking, blood, and a body, but the double was nowhere to be seen. The minor relief in his chest turned back into panic as he continued looking. Every piece of _someone_ clenched his gut– not for the gore- but that it might be Tim and he might not even know it.

Jack was breathing hard and it hurt, wondering if he’d even find anything big enough to take back and mourn over. Pieces of unknown people here and there amid the rubble aside from larger corpses and people crying out in pain. He couldn’t even tell what the structure of the room had been before the explosion; everything was a mess.

He found wood, which wasn’t exactly common on Helios, and realized he was looking at what must have been the podium. If the other man was anywhere when things went off, then it would be around here. 

Jack picked through things frantically, steeling himself for the sight that would meet his eyes; it wouldn’t be just Tim’s mangled corpse he’d be seeing, but technically his own. He had to be ready for that. If there even was that much left.

There was a hand sticking out beneath metal sheeting; one in a jacket he recognized. Jack felt like he’d been shot in the chest as he shakily maneuvered and went to lift the heavy piece.

A pained groan met his ears, and it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. He put nervous, shaky shoulders into shunting the material off the double. By some luck he knew he didn’t deserve, he’d found Tim completely whole, unconscious and bloody, but otherwise okay. The tracker Tim kept on his wrist that monitored his vitals was crushed, shorted out and not working, but the man was otherwise okay.

Jack hollered to the rescue team to get their asses over there before he shot them, and before long Tim was given priority and booked out of there with the CEO holding his hand.

In a hospital bed later that day, Tim recalled an assassination attempt that he’d seen coming but hadn’t taken out the assailant in time to stop the bomb he’d detonated. He wished he could have done more to help spare more lives, but there just hadn’t been time. 

Jack just sat there shakily holding Tim’s hand against his face while the younger man tried to coax him into talking. He jokingly asked if he’d still get his massage even though the dedication hadn’t exactly gone as planned. Jack called him a moron and kissed his hand, telling him he could’ve died today.

“All part of the job,” Tim tried to lighten Jack’s mood, which was far more serious than he’d ever seen the man before.

“Stop sounding so cool about shit,” Jack told him dourly.

“I learn from the best.”

“Shut up, Tim.”

“Can I get a blowjob?”

“I’ll give you ten if you shut up.”

Tim smirked as he gave Jack’s hand a squeeze, hoping he could soothe the CEO’s nerves. The older man still wouldn’t look at him, but held his hand close until his own heart rate finally settled back into a normal rhythm. 

Jack wasn’t able to calm down properly until he got Tim back to the penthouse, and even once there, he wouldn’t let the other man out of his sight. Tim had to kick him out of the bathroom because he refused to piss with Jack lurking nearby. Smothering the CEO in kisses sometime later however seemed to finally do the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I remember a time when I could write quick fast things LOLOL wow its been a ride.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
